


Of Cookies and Sudden Change

by KaytheJay



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Aziraphale (Good Omens), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Crowley catches Aziraphale sneaking one too many cookies out of the cookie jar.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Of Cookies and Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a roll apparently this start of the year. I wasn't planning on jumping right into fic writing like I have this year, but here we are I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, this idea spawned from a google prompt. 
> 
> Apparently, I also don't know how to write anything but Parent!Omens anymore.

“Aziraphale, what are you doing?” Crowley asked. The angel was currently standing on his tiptoes trying to reach the cookie jar that Crowley had purposefully put up high. He’d noticed the angel was eating more of them than was probably healthy. Sure the angel was  _ literally  _ an angel of Heaven, but that didn’t give him an excuse to trash his corporation. 

“I think that bit is rather obvious,” Aziraphale said with a huff, looking longingly at the cookie jar that he could no longer reach. “Can you get it for me please?” Crowley shook his head. 

“I put it there for a reason,” Crowley replied. “No, I am not going to let you have it.” He laughed. “You’ve been eating quite a lot of sweets lately, what has gotten into you?” 

“I’m pregnant,” Aziraphale said quizzically, certain that he had already told Crowley. Crowley laughed. 

“Oh fine, since you want it bad enough to start pulling excuses out of your ass about it, you can have it.” The demon reached over Aziraphale and handed him the cookie jar. “But you do need to slow down.” Aziraphale took the jar from Crowley and stared at him. 

“Did I not tell you properly?” Aziraphale mused, not having meant to say it out loud. 

“Tell me what?” 

“I forgot, didn’t I?” 

“Tell me what, angel?” Aziraphale smiled. 

“I’m pregnant,” Aziraphale said again, now certain that he’d forgotten to tell Crowley. 

“You said that already,” Crowley said. “But you’re an angel. I don’t think that’s possible.” Aziraphale reached into the cookie jar and pulled out a cookie before making eye contact with Crowley again. He offered the jar to Crowley, who only shook his head. Aziraphale shrugged and put the jar on the counter where it belonged. 

“I thought the same,” Aziraphale said, taking a bite out of the cookie. He took a moment to savor it before focusing back on the situation at hand. “But it’s true.” He shrugged. “I’ve got a few more spare tests in the bathroom if you would like proof.” 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Crowley said. “There could be a million reasons why a test would come out positive even though it’s not real. You’re an  _ angel _ . Human things don’t work on you like they would on humans.” This little joke of Aziraphale’s was going a little bit too far, and Crowley wasn’t sure why he was pushing it so. They were an angel and a demon. Obviously they couldn’t have kids. Angels came from the Almighty snapping Her fingers and bringing them into existence. Demons came from those angels falling from Heaven. 

“Maybe,” Aziraphale mused, “but that wouldn’t explain the life force that has appeared in my corporation over the last few days.” Aziraphale finished off the cookie. “Do you really think I’m lying to you?” 

“I-” Crowley was stumped. The angel had never really lied to him before. Not even as a joke or prank or anything. What he did know was that an angel being in that sort of state was literally  _ impossible _ . Angels didn’t have children, nor did demons. Besides the fact that there was no need to create any new angels. There was no war on, and the people of Earth were well taken care of by the angels who were stationed there. So even if the Almighty had changed her mind about how angels and demons come about, there was no reason for Her to start placing them. “I don’t know what to think,” Crowley admitted. 

“Well I wouldn’t lie to you,” Aziraphale said. “Especially not about something this big. It baffles me to think that you might be considering the fact that I am deceiving you right now.” Aziraphale thought for a moment trying to decide how he might prove it to Crowley. He grabbed Crowley’s hand. “Here.” He placed it on his stomach. “See if you can feel them.”

“Aziraphale, you’re being ridic-” he was cut off as a weight of some sort dropped from the sky and landed on his foot. He glared up to the sky, knowing it was Her work. He looked back down to the weight and noticed that there was an envelope attached to it. 

_ My Dearest Crowley, _

_ You are a moran. _

_ Signed,  _

_ The Almighty _

“I suppose that answers that question,” Aziraphale murmured. Crowley looked back up to Aziraphale. 

“So you’re really-” Aziraphale nodded. “And we’re really-” Aziraphale nodded again. Crowley braced himself against the counter, a look of complete shock washing over his face. He paled. 

“I know this is quite sudden,” Aziraphale said. “Lord knows it was  _ very  _ sudden for me. Was not expecting that  _ at all. _ ” Seeing the look on Crowley’s face, Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon. “All will be well,” Aziraphale said. “We will get this figured out.” 

“Sudden is an understatement,” Crowley muttered. “She couldn’t have sent us a letter asking us or something?”

“Best not to ask questions,” Aziraphale said.

“I’ve already fallen, not much more She can do.” Crowley shook his head. “I don’t even know if I  _ want _ kids, you know, angel?” 

“Crowley, you’re scaring me,” Aziraphale said. Crowley sighed.

“I shouldn’t say such things,” Crowley said. “I suppose I just never considered the possibility of us becoming parents because I didn’t think it was  _ possible _ .”

“I didn’t think it possible either, but the Almighty works in mysterious ways, and apparently she has decided for us that we needed a kid.” Aziraphale smiled. “I’m still getting used to the idea myself.” Crowley broke out of the hug so he could get a look at Aziraphale. He placed his hand on Azirpahale’s stomach. 

“We’re really going to become parents,” Crowley said in disbelief. “You are pregnant. It is my child too.” He shook his head. “We’re going to be parents.” 

“That seems to be the picture that I’m getting as well,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.

“I guess we’re going to have to figure that bit out then,” Crowley said. “That baby isn’t going to wait for us to be ready for them.” He let out another nervous laugh. “I’ve never heard anything more insane in my entire life, and I have been around for quite some time.” 

“I know,” Aziraphale said., “I’m trying to wrap my head around the whole idea too.” He shook his head. “I’m  _ with child. _ Me, an  _ angel _ .” Aziraphale let out a laugh at the absurdity of it all. “The father is a  _ demon. _ ” 

“Yeah,” Crowley said. “An angel and a demon having a spawn together. What a ridiculous thought.” Crowley caught Aziraphale trying to get another cookie and swiped the jar away from him. “Doesn’t mean I’m going to let you load up on sugar. We are going feed our child  _ well _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
